


Collection-BJTJ

by Belindakrrr



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Beijing China/Tianjin China(Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

京津。名称不按时间轴。

壹。  
天津还能记得他第一次见到北京的样子，那时候的北京看起来比现在要年轻一些。不对，那时候的北京不仅仅从外表上看起来年轻，性格似乎也比现在要年轻些，不像现在，和老狐狸一样。天津这么想着，有些懊恼地撇撇嘴。  
这么多年，他一直没看明白北京心里到想的是什么。  
天津嘴里叼着一根棍儿，用牙齿让它一上一下地动着，要多无聊有多无聊。他忽然生出一点儿挫败感。冀哥疏远那位爷应该也是知道自己看不透他吧。天津站起身，拍拍裤子，掸掸手后把棍子拿出来，随手扔进垃圾箱。罢了罢了，有些事情不看的太透彻比较好啊。  
不过要是认真算算，他认识北京的时间不算太长，六百年出头。  
贰。  
那年朱棣还没坐上皇帝的位子，却已经锋芒外露。他让人领着天津去找北京的时候，天津还没完全回过神儿来。  
天津身量比北京矮不少，再加上当时北京挺的笔直的身子，他只能抬着头看。领着他的人对他絮絮叨叨说了一路，告诉他，待会儿要见的那位爷可是个大角儿，以后自己的任务就是保护着他，别出了什么差错。天津纳闷儿，北京怎么看都不是能让他保护的人啊。不过就算到了今天，天津也不知道当时他们的用意。这大概就是，当局者迷，旁观者清吧。一转眼，朱棣坐上了龙椅，架子端的更高，他也不怎么能见到北京的影子了。偶尔能够见到几次，北京也不会多和他呆着。  
好在天津也不是那种安分的人，只要不出乱子，他干什么都没人管。在就着保定的热心，他的拳脚功夫倒是长进不少。  
破天荒地，北京来看了他一次，时间还不短。他坐在凉亭里，安安静静等着他练完。当天津停下来朝北京走过去时，北京一个擒拿手就招呼上了。天津下意识地躲过去，侧身勾手直向北京，北京这名头也不是盖的，一挡一拆就让功夫还没学扎实的天津落了空。  
“还不错，就儿嫩了点儿。”  
北京拍拍手，有些居高临下地看着才到自己肩膀的天津。  
比保定哥还要高点儿，身手…和保定哥差不多？一个恍惚让天津没认出来北京，心里的印象就这俩。等他回过神儿来了，那位爷已经坐在一边儿，好整以暇地盯着他。这目光令人不太自在，上位者的目光总是显得高高在上，不可一世。  
就算别扭，不习惯，天津还是微低着头，身子转向北京那边儿，犹豫了下开口。  
“爷。”  
还是少年人的声线，和北京每天听的相差甚远。勉强从鼻子里哼了一声表示自个儿听着了，北京示意天津离他再近点儿，好方便说话。  
大概是缘于心里的不适应，脚像生了根儿一样在石板地上挪不动窝儿。  
身材算不上强壮，和同龄人比起来甚至还有些瘦弱……不，本来就没得可比。眉眼倒是记得不太清晰了，当时只粗略扫了一眼，而后几次也只是匆忙一瞥，并未认真看过。依稀记着还是小孩儿的模样，和当年的那位倒是有几分相像。  
看着对方似乎是不打算过来了，北京也没什么太大反应，站起身在他耳朵边儿上轻飘飘说了一句什么，云淡风轻地甩甩手走了。  
天津一愣。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

水井坊。京津70年代人类设定。脑洞粗糙，慎。  
北京还能记得原来离家不远的水井坊。  
水井坊的老板是个脾气可好的中年男人，带着一个比自己小些的孩子。院子里有一口水井，水井坊的名字就这么来了。北京因为家离铺子近，放了学便总会先到铺子玩儿上一会儿，再回家。夏天的时候，老板把李子什么的水果往井里一扔，第二天再捞上来，现捞现卖，倒是能卖不少。北京最喜欢的，就是用家里给的零花钱，每天买个李子，往院子里大树底下一坐。嘴里冰凉酸甜，树荫也消不少暑。有时候老板带着的那个孩子会开开心心抱着个小板凳坐他身边儿，拿着北京的书看的入神。北京不知道他识不识字，只知道他喜欢看书。  
“卫子，我今儿从家里拿了本儿新的，你看！”北京小心翼翼地从布书包里摸出一本连环画，向人招呼着。  
北京对这个倒不是很感兴趣的，不过他喜欢看卫子拿到书后脸上的崇拜和兴奋。这时候心里的成就感马上蹦高儿。他不由自主地想让天津开心，想对他好。北京当时打死也不信自己一个十六岁的高中生会喜欢上个六七岁的小孩子。  
时间过的是最快的，北京眼瞅着不到自己肩膀的人，慢慢和自己只差了半头。幸好自己长的高。北京看着体检表上身高那栏的数值暗自得意。不知道卫子现在怎么样了，自从他考上大学，就没怎么看见着他。水井坊和自己原来住的那条胡同儿早就不见了，卫子和老板也不知道去了哪儿。  
北京摇摇头，重新拿起笔，盯着写字台上的设计图勾画起来。余光扫到一旁的名片，心下一惊。  
水井坊。


	3. Chapter 3

京津，bg向。  
京-燕永安  
津-卫矜

圆了两个梗（……）我朋友和手串。

卫矜拿着手串，绕道来了燕永安背后。她避开挂低了的鸟笼子，没有惊动眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡的白色京巴，也没有让衣角扰了盆里的花草。她放缓了脚步，只穿了袜子的脚小心翼翼踩着花瓷砖。瓷砖不是是光滑的，凹凸不平，增了不少阻力，而卫矜仍然在这上滑倒过两次。当然，这都是陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿了，不提也罢。

燕永安此时同胡同里头的老大爷没什么两样。不如说从某种意义上来看，他就是胡同大院里头的老人。他阖着眼，相当惬意地躺在藤椅上，手边的桌上是放着捉放曹的录音机。长方形，黑色，四边掉漆，不知道是从哪儿捡来的，亦或是专门定做的——现在这可不好找。卫矜下意识地抖了一下眉毛，她对燕永安这种诡异的怀旧点，相当不能感同身受。

燕永安耳力不比当年。所谓当年，大概是同卫矜还不熟悉的时候，还长得和现在不怎么相似的时候。膝盖上是一摞文件，拆开看过后又仔细放回去，只有牛皮纸的毛边方能看出来，文件已阅。他经常会想很久以前，想着和现在相差甚远，遥不可及的过去，然并非怀念。

燕永安出神了，独自一人时是他思想极其活跃的时刻，亦是极其容易沉浸在自己思维中的时刻。他鲜有忽视外界的时候，特别是现代，今天是个例外。譬如，看到卫矜学着隔壁老大爷儿子转着手串，听见她嘴里喃喃念着什么含混不清的话，燕永安并没有像卫矜期待的那样吓一跳，或是卫矜以为的提前把她搂入怀中，让她吓一跳。

等燕永安回过神来，卫矜已经停下来了。她捏着那串被磨得光滑的佛珠，问道：“您这是菩提子还是沉香？”燕永安不置可否，按了收音机的钮儿问她，你觉得该是什么的呢？

黄花梨吧。卫矜没怎么过脑子，随口答道。

你怎么不猜小叶紫檀呢。燕永安一乐，坐直了身子拉过卫矜握着佛珠的手，垂眼瞧这她细白腕子。比以前光滑了不少，也白了不少。燕大爷对此表示非常满意。

得了，猜这个有什么用，您信不信还一回事儿呢。卫矜也没矫情，随了燕永安的意思。卫矜拿眼盯着手串，想看出个所以然来，燕永安并没把它藏得太严实，只是单独盛在了个盒里。卫矜并不熟悉这盒子，也因此对这个好奇得很。

卫矜没看出个所以然来，她有点儿失望地移了眼，将目光转向燕永安。这串佛珠本身就没什么秘密，实打实的普通。燕永安也不想故弄玄虚，直接道：“菩提子，二十一颗。”

燕永安还在瞧着她的腕子，饶是卫矜没那么容易羞也不自在起来。她动了动手，没挣开来，便道：“又不是没见过，怎么跟几百年没看过似的。”

“我想看我朋友，还不成了？”燕永安挑眉，终于再次看向卫矜。

卫矜再有千言万语也都被堵在嘴里，心头一热，面上一红。她张着嘴却说不出什么俏皮话来，只盯着手串看，目光非常真诚且热切。燕永安把佛珠捋过去，大了两圈的手串挂在姑娘细白的腕子上，可谓是司马昭之心，路人皆知。

卫矜跟了燕永安多少年了，他的心思多少也是明白的，当下却扬声反问：“您这几个意思啊？”

燕永安指腹摩着卫矜手背，过会儿转着她手腕上的佛珠，就是不开口。卫矜等了半晌没听见回音，略一抿唇正打算抽手撤了，却被燕永安一把抓住手。

“就一个意思，得让周围人都明白明白，你是我朋友。”


	4. 山海亦可平

京津，bg，r18。  
尝试了一个新的写法∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
京-燕永安  
津-卫矜

高山即便处于山区，也是瞩目、显眼的。

海是包容的。卫矜所习惯的海，是陆地温和亦强硬地半包围着，压下大风大浪的小海。再往远一些，是远离陆地却将手伸向陆地，深不可测的汪洋深海。

燕永安的习惯是背靠大山。他倚山，依山，抑山。逐渐，他既是山，山即使他，可山和他并非一体。

卫矜即是海，与海而生，面向大海。

而所谓山海不可平，然此山此海之间是平原。平原虽广，仍可跨越。

此时卫矜便是要越过平原。反观燕永安，他早已表示百步距离，他行九十九步，留一步给卫矜。这一步于卫矜，相当于九十九步于燕永安。

该过的总是要过的，未来一切变数，即便是百年于她，千年于燕永安，都是难以揣测，不应揣测的。

迷信吗？或许。他们的存在已然并不怎么符合唯物主义了——谅燕永安总是一脸坦然道，他是标准的唯物主义者，紧随马列主义云云。

海开始泛浪，却不是起涛。花鸟风月隐进了水墨画，得到了另一种永生。这番花鸟风月，不过是一花一鸟，只风只月，与旁人无关，旁人亦无心关注。自花绽蕊贴向宣纸，画眉毅然撞向留白处时，水墨已悄然晕开，顺理成章。

没什么可以阻挡海。能够称之为阻碍的，也被山缓缓吞入，或是斥至远方。

海慢慢成了河，小心翼翼地往山凑去，不掀起波澜。山固然是高大，故河只是浸湿了山的外层，持之以恒水滴石穿般留下淡淡冲痕。

山极平静，稳如泰山——还是山。海倒是按耐不住，拓宽了河道。

还是不够。

海在平原的这头遥望着那头的山，沉默着。山海齐默，酝酿着即将爆发的海腾山动。

流速加快了，流量亦猛然激增。此时，海仍是奔腾的，义无反顾向前奔去，一如当初。

海浪打在嶙峋的石壁上，泛起大片白沫。一波未平，后辈又急切涌来，裹挟着前辈犹豫的部队再次撞向稍稍松动的岩石。

燕永安亲吻着卫矜的额头，舐去她眼角沁出来的咸涩泪水，倒是甘之如饴。

撞击声渐渐弱了，白沫也不再凶猛地打上去，但山体仍是被成片的白沫覆盖，夹带着些许的海草。白沫黏黏糊糊地吐着泡，将咸湿的气息推进岩山。

不可避免地，山上落下海的印记，被水卷走细碎石块。然同海相比，仍是不足为题。

海已经无力沸腾了，缓缓退潮，蜷缩进了老地方。山不曾阻拦，何尝不是无力阻拦。


	5. Tango

帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
其实也没有啦（。）

京-燕敬首  
沪-尚春桐  
津-卫矜  
苏-吴怀苏

“…我并不觉得探戈是个好主意，燕参领。”

尚春桐微垂眼睫，掩去眼中幽深的情绪。她丰润的红唇抿起，连带着笑意也少了三分，平添几分冷硬，而颊边卷发却柔和了这冷硬，不减她精心修饰的女性柔美感。

正所谓繁华的大上海，眼下正是尚春桐风光之时——起码就表面而言。她眉眼画得极精致，衣服也是顶好的裁缝配上顶好的布料，小心比着身量制成的。

探戈于尚春桐而言，并不陌生，也绝非相熟。她一向是不会主动去跳这类舞，但鬼使神差的，她答应了燕敬首并不算客气的请求。燕敬首顺杆爬的本领一向不差，她话音刚落，就看到他阴沉不少日子的脸上扯开了一个笑。当然，这笑到底是真心还是假意，尚春桐懒得去想。

直到现在，她依然有些懊悔，脚下的步子却没有停顿。心中想法是什么，旁人看不透，连同她靠得很紧的燕敬首，也只看到她抿起又极快上扬的红唇。

燕敬首比踩着高跟鞋的尚春桐还高上半个头，平日里不显，这般靠近跳舞倒是看得一清二楚。是了，他近来总是站得不怎么直的样子。尚春桐的话几乎是贴着颈侧说的，只有他们二人能听清。

音乐走了三十余小节，燕敬首也没开口。

“燕参领再不说话，这支舞就要跳完了。”

尚春桐趁着扭胯转的时候，扬首在燕敬首耳后留下一个不深不浅的唇印，看上去既不是不小心蹭上，也不是故意亲吻。

燕敬首突然埋首在她雪白颈侧，借着她腿勾在自己身上，全身借力大部分都靠着他双臂搂着时，在尚春桐颈窝处呼出一口热气。揽在腰上的手紧了些，免去她的担忧。

尚春桐随着音乐猛地起身，卷发乱乱遮住小半张脸，遮住她泛红的耳廓。她“嘶”了一声，眯眼看着搂她搂得很紧的燕敬首。正要开口，捷足的燕敬首说。

“有些话，说穿了就没意思了…你说是不是，春桐？”

彼时正是最后一个狐步，尚春桐看到了一旁举着酒杯的吴怀苏。对方的脸色绝对谈不上好看，她连忙抛过去一个安抚的眼神，连第二句无声的交流都还未来得及做，便被燕敬首带着转了身。尚春桐回过神，继续专心于同燕敬首即将结束的探戈。

“欸——不满意也甭这么不专心啊，好歹得把舞跳完不是？”

燕敬首稍高的声音入了尚春桐的耳，带着些她并不怎么习惯的口音，令她不禁皱了皱眉。

最后一个音符落下，尚春桐同燕敬首极其默契地同时拉开距离。吴怀苏举着两杯红酒靠近，一杯递给尚春桐，一杯留在自己手里。他略抬高杯子，向燕敬首道。

“燕参领，敬你。”

燕敬首理了理袖口，颇为客气地向前迈了一步，冲吴怀苏一颔首。

“抬举了，吴参领。”

声音听起来哑了几分，尚春桐想，她抬眼觑着燕敬首的神情，举着酒杯似饮非饮，盘算着如何如何。吴怀苏还要开口，燕敬首没给他这个机会。他从侍应生手中接过披风和军帽，再次向吴怀苏颔首。

“那我就不打扰您二位了，公务在身，先走一步。”

语毕，倒是向尚春桐挥挥帽子，不伦不类地道了个别。

尚春桐终于彻底喝进了一口杯中的红酒，她摇着剩下四分之一的红色液体，望向一旁靠着桌的吴华江，笑得颇为真情实感。

“阿哥，太显眼了。”

吴华江耸肩，颇有些无所谓的意味。

“管他呢，好心给他上一课罢了。”

尚春桐不置可否，抿走最后一口酒。她盯着玻璃杯上的口红印，道。

“阿哥，怎么换酒了？”

吴华江默然，放下未喝完的酒杯。

“你同我讲什么话里话？”

“哎呀，话说穿了就没意思了。”

尚春桐将空酒杯同他的并排放下，施施然走过去。

“算了，阿哥不打算和妹妹跳支舞？”

吴华江挑眉，给她理整微乱的发。

“你还是好好歇会儿吧。”

尚春桐捂着嘴小小打了个呵欠，眯了眯眼道。

“也是，不过我怎么可能放着这场子不管呢。”

燕敬首出门后，并没有急着走。他踱到一旁的路灯下，借着更亮的光点着了烟，急切地吸了一口。

街上没什么人，天倒是格外地亮。

他叼着烟，从怀中摸出怀表，眯眼瞧好了时间。

晚上十点四十。

燕敬首突然顿了一下，沉默着朝九点钟方向走去。那里是一团黑，凑近了才看到那辆黑色的吉普车。他正打算敲敲窗子，卫矜已经开了门，贝雷帽戴得极正。

“晚了半个小时，您这挺会办事儿的啊？”

燕敬首自知理亏，赶紧吸了两口烟，提前让这根烟完成任务，用脚踩灭了。他把着车门，左腿一跨忙进了车里。也就这会儿功夫，趁着车里亮晃晃的光，卫矜看到了燕敬首耳侧的红印，同时闻到了烟草味遮不住的香水味。

燕敬首看着卫矜长起来，自然熟知她脾性，故也没开口解释什么。卫矜冷笑，“嗤”了一声便一踩油门，开车走了。燕敬首懒洋洋地靠着车背，没个坐样，倒是看卫矜神情看得很清楚。他瞟了一眼卫矜绷紧的唇线，揶揄道。

“怎么，吃醋了？”

卫矜手一抖，险些磕着燕敬首。她侧头盯着燕敬首耳侧的唇印，停下车道。

“哪儿敢啊，燕大爷魅力无限，轮不上我。再说了，赶明儿您真和人家喜结良缘了，我指不定哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去了。”

这下轮到燕敬首嗤笑了。他稍稍直了些身体，哑声道。

“我说卫子，大家都活了四位数的老妖怪了，谁还这么谈感情啊？”

他不顾还在车里，摇下车窗给自己点着第二根烟，慢慢悠悠吸了一口。

“不好意思，忘了。你算小妖怪。”

卫矜眼眶一红，正欲做流泪状，燕敬首赶紧挥了挥手。

“得得得别装了，这演戏还演上瘾了，现在没人看，这眼泪留着有人的时候再流。”

闻言，卫矜笑嘻嘻，搂着燕敬首同他咬耳朵。

“这怎么行，戏得做全套，入戏不深可不行啊。”


	6. 三伏天

bg。  
北京-燕永安  
天津-卫矜

……总是想写车。看了看几年前的，还是比较中规中矩的，也有走历史的。现在太自由了…。努力扳吧，是写省拟不是写纯原创，谨记。

三伏天。

入了头伏，北京还在下雨。雨势来得急，去得也急——如此反复，捉摸不透。而间或那么晴着的一会儿，倒是又闷又热，压得人喘不过气儿来。

燕永安躺在葡萄架下面的藤椅上，眯着眼，旁边茶几上放的是雷打不动的捉放曹。卫矜听得耳朵里都起了茧，便伸手调小了音量。她小声嘀咕着，这都什么时候了，就不能换个音质高点儿的。燕永安从藤椅上探过头，胳膊撑着边儿，懒洋洋的。

“嘛—呢—”

他把每一个字都拖得很长，嘴也懒得张，声音较平时含混、尖了些。

“…来给您老人家请安。”

卫矜的汗顺着额头淌下来，一路顺着胸前的沟壑流到肚上。后背也在不停出汗，只不过被湿得贴了身的衣服半吸不吸的贴着。伞在左手上，不停地往地上滴答着水，聚成一小片深色，倏地散开。灰色的地被水染上棕色的喷射印子，过一会儿就只剩个朦朦胧胧的轮廓——闷热。

卫矜的头发被汗和水打湿，难受得紧。她伸手去推燕永安，才发现他身上也都是汗和水，湿湿粘粘的。燕永安抢在她张口之前说，咱俩离得这么近，我也一身的汗。

于是乎，卫矜将伞撑开了放在水缸旁，径自进了里屋去洗澡——四合院里头是翻新了的，冷气暖气全乎，设备先进，新得很。卫矜也不客气，进了浴室就开始脱衣服，衣服顺手就塞进了洗衣机。

水声哗啦哗啦响起，热气挤过门缝往外跑，燕永安便坐到了旁边。一刻钟后，卫矜白里透红的出来了，看见燕永安四仰八叉地靠在沙发上，姿势标准。她裹了条大浴巾，头发擦得半干不湿，就那么乱着。而燕永安也并没有等浴室里热气都散出来，没一会儿就进去了，没一会儿也就出来了。

出来的时候，卫矜正在打电话。刚听了一句，他就知道对面是谁了。当然了，燕大爷有一百个理由不避嫌，但他还是出了卧室，捎带手把门给带上了。

燕永安开始等卫矜，这是他今天第二次等她了。趁着等着的功夫，他打算把之前没拿进屋的收音机给拿回来。还没挨到门口，这个念头就被英明神武的燕大爷给打消了——由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难——外面太热了。

卫矜把门开了条缝，说，太阳落山了再拿呗，还凉快点儿。

燕永安回头，说收音机没关，不能就这么放三四个小时啊。

卫矜嗤笑。“那您倒是开门啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

久违的无人名京津！半小时脑洞向，半个历史向吧。都是男设，没有津妹了（什么  
3  
2  
1  
GO！

“你慌什么？天塌下来有高个儿顶着，轮不上你。”

北京眯眼，斜斜瞟了一眼旁边儿的天津。他看上去委实是安逸，一幅满不在乎的样儿——不对，不如说是早有预料的模样。

这幅样子天津越看越来气，简直可以说是在拱他的火儿。他一个箭步蹿到北京眼皮子底下，伸手就攥住了北京的领子。北京的衣服料子那自然是上好的，今儿穿的是绸缎的，面料滑得让天津差点儿没抓住。这一抓，天津使了九成的力气，险些把北京拽了一个踉跄。而他的手指也因为布料的滑带成了个很不舒服的姿势，三指别扭地别着。

北京悠悠比天津高了半头，再加上是这样的姿势，天津只得抬着头瞪他。这一瞪不要紧，要紧的是这一瞪看见的是北京脸色黑了不少，虽然还是那副要笑不笑的样子，可眼神一下子就阴了。他声音低了下来，说。

“放手。”

天津胳膊一软，他几乎快要习惯服从了，特别是这样子的北京的命令。

但是他还是没松劲儿，他几乎是凶恶地瞪着北京，话一个字一个字从咬着的牙缝里蹦出来。

“天塌下来，轮不上我？你倒是高，你怎么不先我顶着？这话你可真好意思说，哪次不是我顶你前头？”

北京脸上的神情更冷了。他的手覆上了天津的手，一根一根将他的手指掰开，阴着脸瞅着自己被攥得皱巴巴的领子，脸黑的能滴出水来。

“规矩都教狗肚子里了是不，你倒好，蹬鼻子上脸了。”

他在回避这个问题。

天津气得发抖，想要再次伸手却发现手腕被北京牢牢地钳制住了。他的确有劲儿，也懂技巧，但是北京也会。不光如此，北京比他更有技巧，力量更甚。他看着北京的脸压下来，凑在他耳旁低声说。

“忒莽了，得多学着点儿。甭以为说你出师你就真出师了…也不算小了，没点儿长进。”

天津脸由红转白，又转了红。他挣扎着要从北京的钳制下脱出，却未果。毕竟只是百岁的年轻一辈，和千岁的那辈儿隔着好几道沟，得翻上一会儿。北京松了手，居高临下地看着天津，压迫感让他难受。

“回去告诉你保定哥，让他好好教教你——我说的。”


	8. 不一样

北京是很有原则的。这是天津给北京盖的戳儿，还挺新的。

哥俩第一次登台亮相，北京给天津当捧哏。当然了，北京自然是来镇场子的，虽说是敛了气势，但这气质，明眼人一看就懂。用不着挑明了，也无须多言。天津彼时还年轻，一时间还想不到这层上，就连常客来后台打招呼，提了嘴“不一样”，天津也没反应过来，张口就问，怎么个不一样了？

常客却是点到为止，不再多言。同样的，天津虽然留了份心思，倒也没太在意。

这是他俩头一次搭伙儿说相声，也是最后一次。这么多年来，就这一次。场场倒是都有录像，闲得慌的时候，天津也会有一搭没一搭的看看。

第三次看的时候，他琢磨过味儿来了。不过味儿毕竟就是味儿，他虽然能够觉出不同，可具体怎么个不同法儿，他也说不出个所以然来，只得对着自己老搭档的带子，一遍遍比着看。

北京对他是个什么态度呢？他说不出，也不认为有非说不可的道理。人揣着明白还装糊涂呢，更何况他这半知半解的。

面儿上是哥俩好，实际上呢？明里上是北京对他明显比别人要强上不是一点儿半点儿的，暗地里北京这原则底线，天津一摸一大把。不过敢这么摸的，他是头一位。

乱想归乱想，凡事都讲究个点到为止，讲究个度的问题。路还长着，没必要看的那么清楚。


End file.
